


They Came Too Late

by MyBellaLove16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBellaLove16/pseuds/MyBellaLove16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin & Obi-Wan are The Team; they are partners & lovers. Though their love is a secret, it still burns bright. Until darkness, in the form of a vision, comes into their lives. Anakin has a nightmare that Obi-Wan will die. He doesn't know how or why. But he knows that he has to stop it. Obi-Wan is his light and if he has to become a Sith to keep that light, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And He Would Never Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

> Story: They Came Too Late  
> Author: MyBellaLove16 [aka tumblr's ifeltyourheartbeat]  
> Fandom: Star Wars.  
> Paring: Obi-Wan K. & Anakin Skywalker.  
> Rated: Mature  
> Archive: I'm on fanfiction.net under the same name and on tumblr at ifeltyourheartbeat. Please ask me if you want to share it somewhere else.  
> Disclamer: I'm not George Lucas, obviously. Read this to see why.  
> Series: Anakin and Obi-Wan are The Team. They are friends, partners, and lovers. They are practically one being. Though their love is a secret, it still burns bright. Until darkness, in the form of a vision, comes into their lives. Anakin has a nightmare that Obi-Wan will die. He doesn't know how or why. But he knows that he has to stop it. Any way that he can. Obi-Wan is his light and if he has to become a Sith to keep that light, then so be it.  
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having an ordinary conversation, and the last thing one of them says before they need to leave is "I'll see you later!" And imagine them never coming back.  
> This One-Shot's Context: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a normal goodbye as Obi-Wan leaves for Utapa. Neither know that this will be their last happy moment together.  
> AN: I will accept prompt ideas for this AUverse. As long as My Muse is awake I'll add to this story. Nothing will be in real order. But I'll try to give a description in the info to give a small context to each one-shot. And now, on to the story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan have a normal goodbye as Obi-Wan leaves for Utapa. Neither know that this will be their last happy moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story: They Came Too Late  
> Author: MyBellaLove16 [aka tumblr's ifeltyourheartbeat]  
> Fandom: Star Wars.  
> Paring: Obi-Wan K. & Anakin Skywalker.  
> Rated: Mature  
> Archive: I'm on fanfiction.net under the same name and on tumblr at ifeltyourheartbeat. Please ask me if you want to share it somewhere else.  
> Disclamer: I'm not George Lucas, obviously. Read this to see why.  
> Series: Anakin and Obi-Wan are The Team. They are friends, partners, and lovers. They are practically one being. Though their love is a secret, it still burns bright. Until darkness, in the form of a vision, comes into their lives. Anakin has a nightmare that Obi-Wan will die. He doesn't know how or why. But he knows that he has to stop it. Any way that he can. Obi-Wan is his light and if he has to become a Sith to keep that light, then so be it.  
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP having an ordinary conversation, and the last thing one of them says before they need to leave is "I'll see you later!" And imagine them never coming back.  
> This One-Shot's Context: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a normal goodbye as Obi-Wan leaves for Utapa. Neither know that this will be their last happy moment together.  
> AN: I will accept prompt ideas for this AUverse. As long as My Muse is awake I'll add to this story. Nothing will be in real order. But I'll try to give a description in the info to give a small context to each one-shot. And now, on to the story...

1: And He Would Never Smile Again

Obi-Wan loved Anakin's mouth.

It could be harsh, yes. If angered those lips would open and insults and venom would spew out. Those lips could kill a man. With his words alone.

Sometimes he could even kill with their feel. When Anakin kissed him after returning home from a lone mission, those lips killed him slowly and softly, sometimes harsh and desperate, but always sinfully and full of love and devotion.

His lips could also wake him up like nothing else could. Kisses on his face in the morning to rouse him from slumber, a lazy one on his chest to entice him, a devious one on his stomach to tease him. Waking him up and making him smile.

But what Obi-Wan loved best about Anakin's mouth was when they were curved into a grin.

And right now Anakin was smiling.

The sight of those lips curled into a happy and lazy grin sent a shiver running through Obi-Wan. And he felt his own mouth form a smile. It was impossible to resist. Anakin's smile sent him in dizzying spirals and made him weak -unable to resist- and it made him strong -alive and full of the knowledge of how much this man made him a better man-.

Bantering and teasing, they tried to push away the fear, the fear that Obi-Wan might not come back from this mission to Utapa. That General Grevious would be the victor once again, claiming Obi-Wan's life in the process. But neither spoke of it. Obi-Wan said nothing of his fear of failing and Anakin said nothing of his fear of losing his Master to the dark figure in his night terrors.

They said nothing because they were Jedi, and Jedi didn't fear. But then again, Jedi weren't supposed to love either. And love they did.

Anakin and Obi-Wan's love had taken over their very beings. Turned them into one being in the eyes of the force. One soul residing in two bodies. It allowed them to be faster and better and more agile. Their enemies fell in hoards because of their combined power. It made them The Team. It made them almost more than merely human.

And so they held on to that love, and pushed away the fear.

Certain that love would win once again.

Anakin smiles at Obi-Wan, his hand brushing his softly, hidden by the folds of their long Jedi robes and Obi-Wan pushes that fear away. The younger man's smile gave him hope and strength and it made him love the boy even more.

"I'll see you later, Master," Anakin smiled as he gave the hand within his a little squeeze of comfort, "And may the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you, my friend," Obi-Wan replied, returning the gesture.

Reluctantly they separated their hands, both whispering through the force what they really wanted to say aloud, but were denied because of the Jedi code forbidding attachment, "I love you."

When Obi-Wan turned away, he kept the image of Anakin's smiling face in his mind. Of those lips curled in that loving manner. His light blue eyes full of hope and devotion.

Obi-Wan went to Utapa without looking back, now certain that he would succeed and be returned with his lover within the week.

Anakin's smile had given him a light. A light of hope and certainty.

Certain that love would win once again.

He was wrong.

Within the week Anakin would be overwhelmed by his visions of Obi-Wan dying and he would succumb to the dark side in order to save him. And once his hands were stained with blood, his rage that Obi-Wan wouldn't join him, after everything that he had done for him, would cause him to do the very thing that he had had nightmares about.

He would kill Obi-Wan.

And he would never smile again.


	2. They Returned Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets of Anakin's vision are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Came Too Late  
> Series: Anakin and Obi-Wan are The Team. They are friends, partners, and lovers. They are practically one being. Though their love is a secret, it still burns bright. Until darkness, in the form of a vision, comes into their lives. Anakin has a nightmare that Obi-Wan will die. He doesn't know how or why. But he knows that he has to stop it. Any way that he can. Obi-Wan is his light and if he has to become a Sith to keep that light, then so be it.  
> Prompt: Write a story with the first line: they returned too late.  
> This One-Shot's Context: Anakin and Obi-Wan fight to the death on Mustafar. The secrets of Anakin's vision are revealed.  
> AN: Please review and be kind when you do so. I will also accept prompt ideas for this AUverse. As long as My Muse is awake I'll add to this story. Nothing will be in real order. But I'll try to give a description in the info to give a small context to each one-shot. And now, on to part 2 of the story...

2: They Returned Too Late

They returned too late.

The feelings.

The feelings of being wanted. Of trust. Of joy. Of love.

Anakin had pushed them down so deep. Locked those feelings inside of himself so that they wouldn't hinder him in his goal. His pursuit meant everything. It was everything. It was the light guiding his way. It was Obi-Wan.

He put everything that means anything into a dark box inside of himself and he locked it up tight. He couldn't have those pesky feelings getting in the way. Not when he had to save Obi-Wan. Nothing mattered except saving Obi-Wan.

Not the Jedi, not the senators, not the younglings.

Only Obi-Wan.

And so he hacked and he slashed and he clawed his way through the Jedi temple, leaving a trail of bodies, slicked through and torn in his wake.

And as they bled, he didn't feel a thing. He was numb. A mindless droid that killed as told.

When he reached Mustafar he felt his first emotion in hours, fear.

Fear of what Obi-Wan would think once he knew what Anakin had done. But Anakin shoved that thought, that feeling, away with a swipe of his hand on his face. He shook the wet moisture of his tears from his hand and shoved the feelings back down into the cage.

And then his eyes were yellow once again. Full of venom and hatred for anything in his way. He was a killer again.

He was a killer when he cleared out the remaining Separatists He was a killer when he saw the bodies beneath him, still and growing cold. He was a killer when he felt nothing. He was a killer right up until he saw Obi-Wan's ship.

And then he felt himself lighten, like a darkness had been torn from his shoulders. And he'd flown into Obi-Wan's arms. Held him close. Buried his face into the top of Obi-Wan's head. Smelling him, breathing him in and concreting him to memory.

Feelings were close, like a dream that he knew he had but he couldn't quite remember. He knew he loved Obi-Wan. He knew it in his bones. He knew it in the force. But he didn't feel it. He couldn't. Not when Obi-Wan was still in danger.

If he felt it, he would break right in two.

And then Obi-Wan's mutterings met his ears. He stiffened and pulled away as suspicion crept up in him. "What did you say," he whispered, his voice formal and hard.

Obi-Wan, his blue eyes full of tears, shook his head, trying to clear it. From whatever thoughts were eating at him and making those bright eyes so dim. "What have you done, Anakin? I saw you. I saw you—" his voice caught on a sob and he looked like he might just fall over, exhaustion consuming him. "You killed younglings."

And then those eyes, once so beloved, looked up at him and Anakin saw the fear and the disgust and the… was that hate in his Master's eyes?

And then everything became a blur of red and orange and black. He was shouting and Obi-Wan's words didn't seem to meet his ears, they didn't compute. And then someone pulled out a lightsaber, he didn't know who… and then they were fighting.

And Anakin didn't have to feel. Didn't have to think. He just let his body move. Let this dark side of the force guide him. And so he let it.

He fought Obi-Wan; his Master, his friend, his partner, his lover. He fought him. And a part of him almost enjoyed it. To feel the power. To not feel anything but the power coursing through his veins.

Blades clashed, words were thrown like broken shards of glass and the force was used as daggers. Everything that they were was used as a weapon to hurt the other.

And then they were having a stand down; Obi-Wan on the shore and Anakin on a small platform in the river of lava. If he could have really felt anything, he would have laughed at how perfectly horrible that description was.

Obi-Wan had told him not to jump. He had warned Anakin that he would regret it. And he had.

Anakin knew what Obi-Wan had planned. He knew that is he were to jump like he wanted, Obi-Wan could and would easily slash out with his saber, striking out and slashing through Anakin's vulnerable limbs, severing them from his body and leaving him for dead.

He could do this because Obi-Wan knew Anakin through and through, he knew his strengths, his dreams, the feel of the curls of his hair, the way his body would arch up and his voice would catch when they would make love…

That knowledge should have let him be able to defeat Anakin. And in some other life, he might have won, breaking Anakin's limbs and leaving him for dead.

But in this life Anakin won.

He won because, for one instant, for one brief second, Obi-Wan had looked at Anakin and seen Anakin Skywalker, the man he loves, not Darth Vader, the Sith who had murdered younglings… and in that instant, he had hesitated.

And as he froze, Anakin made his move. He leapt at Obi-Wan, ignoring his love's plea. But he didn't leap as his Master had expected; instead of jumping over the other man's head, he leapt to the right, his body twisting in the air. And as he descended to the ground, his blade swept out to his left and slid forward… right into the soft flesh of Obi-Wan's chest.

His eyes flicked over to meet Obi-Wan's, taking in the look of horror, the surprise, the delirious pain and betrayal. Eyes trailed down to see where his blade was embedded.

It didn't look right. Something was wrong. This picture, morbid was it was, wasn't finished.

Obi-Wan's mouth opened to gasp, trying to pull in air but only finding the sulfur of Mustafar embedded deeper into his deflating lungs. His hand loosened its grip and his lightsaber fell from his hand. It slapped into the lava stones, rolling slightly towards the lava river.

Anakin pulls his own blade back. It slides from Obi-Wan's skin, leaving behind a dark hole. Full of dark pooling blood. Blood slides over his Master's mouth and dribbles down his chin as he chokes out in a feeble cry, pain, confusion and, how is it still possible, love, "Anakin. Please—help—"

And then a soul shattering horror shoots through Anakin. Feelings return to him in a rush so strong and tortuous that he lets out a scream of agony into the force. Agony grabs a hold of him as does regret and love.

As he watches, his nightmare, his dreaded vision, come to pass. The picture is complete.

The dark killer in his vision had been him. He was the one who was to bring about the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Him.

Feelings are agony as they rip though him. Tearing him apart.

He feels the force bend away from him. Not even it wants to touch him now.

Obi-Wan's eyes roll back and his body shudders once before it falls to the ground in a heap of limbs and chilling flesh.

Anakin screams, this time out loud, and he drops to his knees, his shins embedding hard and fast into the hot rocks below. His vision blurs as tears break through his eyes and he scrambles to gather his lover into his arms.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin sobs, "Master! I—" But he never got to finish.

Obi-Wan's eyes, once an ocean of grey-blue, was drained dry by the heat of the lava planet.

His breath halted. He stilled. The force left Obi-Wan's body in a stream of bright light, leaving a corpse behind.

Leaving Anakin alone with his feelings.

He screamed out, shaking the chilling body in his arms, begging it to move. Begging for Obi-Wan's radiant soul to be returned. He pleaded into the force. Offered to give everything that he was to it. Offered to trade himself. Tried to twist it to his will like Sidious had promised him he could.

He tried to save Obi-Wan. But it was too late. He had already killed his love. The very thing that he had destroyed so many lives to protect… he had taken that light away with his own hands.

Anakin had been The Chosen One. The one chosen to kill Obi-Wan.

He had done it. No one else.

He… had killed… his love.

The feelings had returned too late.

And they came back in full force as he held Obi-Wan's lifeless body in his arms.


End file.
